All Our Love
by SamRip
Summary: The Sequel to All His Love. Ninetales is just full of surprises, isn't she?


**I just wanted to say that this is the sequel to All His Love. I just couldn't leave it at such a bittersweet ending on AHL so I had to make this. I must say, I absolutely adore the ending. 3 Ya'll might be in a surprise for what our little Ninetales does.**

**Please note, I don't know where N went when he left in the game. I just chose for him to go to Johto because Johto is my all time favorite region right after Sinnoh.  
><strong>

**Please tell me if I got any personalities wrong. I was tired when I wrote this and I had another story idea running around in my head as I wrote this. xD' I'm afraid I might've gotten some personalities wrong. Hilda's is just a random guess... I figured she would have matured a bit for the 4-5 years she had beaten N and stayed with Ninetales so she's not nearly as blushy and stuff as in AHL. **Enjoy the story either way. Gentle reviews are always nice, too. ^^''''**  
><strong>

"Ninetales!" A light, cheerful, voice called from down the stairs and in the main room. My ears pricked up immediately as I jumped off of the bed I had been laying on and ran down the light chocolate brown stairs with the purple rug over the middle to the living room where a happy girl with her still long dark brown hair sat on the white couch. I jumped onto the couch next to her, my nine tails wagging happily.

"Yes, Hilda?" I asked proudly, my creamy white head nuzzling my owner lovingly. Hilda gave a laugh and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my fur as I gave her a lightly confused look.

Taking her head out of my warm fur, she looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "I just got wonderful news, Ninetales! Such wonderful news…" Her voice trailed as she absentmindedly pet my fur while staring at the ceiling, her gaze different. "N sent me a messenger Pidove… He told me via Air Mail that he wanted to see us both. No doubt he wants to battle me again and see you again," She finished, watching as my eyes grew wide and immediately my wagging tails wagged harder.

"Oh my Arceus! Really, Hilda? Does that mean… he's coming back to Unova?" I asked and watched as Hilda nodded her head. I felt my heart quicken as I immediately jumped off the couch and went to the stairs. "Come on, then! I wanna go see him!"

I felt Hilda's gaze on me as I padded up the stairs. What I didn't know was how bad I had hurt her just then. I turned around and watched as Hilda shook her head, tears in her eyes, as she stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Alright, Ninetales. I'll get into better flying clothes and then we can go, alright?" Hilda said with a small smile as she got up the stairs and passed me, going to her room and shutting the door, locking it.

I flattened my ears, realizing just then that I might have just ripped her heart out. After all… I was her only living remainder of N. Given to her as a good-bye gift from the Ex. Plasma King. Hilda adored me, just like N had. Not because I reminded her of him, far from it actually, but because she just needed someone to adore. Her mother had packed up and left, leaving the house to the young adult and I was the only pet Hilda had. All her other Pokémon spent their days living happily in our backyard, never bothering to come inside.

I took a look at the bright white walls of the hallway, feeling sadder then ever as I pawed at the wood floors. "I'm sorry," I said softly, not noticing that Hilda had already come out of her room and was looking at me intently. The human bent down and hugged me lightly.

"It's alright, Ninetales. I understand completely. You miss him just as much as I do. But we'll see him soon enough at Victory Road. Come on, let's get on Reshiram and go see our N again, alright?" Hilda said with a loving smile as I stood up and nodded.

We both walked to the backyard where Hilda's Reshiram, Serperior, Braviary, Gardevoir, and Floatzel stood, watching us intently.

"Alright guys, get in your Pokeballs! It's time to go see N!" Hilda called, returning every Pokémon except for Reshiram on which we clambered up on.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough in those clothes, Hilda?" Reshiram asked, looking at Hilda's attire over its shoulder.

It was the first thing she wore. The white tank top with the black vest over it along with the ripped jean shorts and black and pink boots. Her brown hair was put up into a much longer ponytail and had the pink and white hat over it, keeping the ponytail up much more higher.

"I'll be fine, Reshiram. Both you and Ninetales keep me warm enough in the sky," Hilda replied coolly, watching as the Dragon of Truth reluctantly flapped its great white wings and took to the sky.

We got to Victory Road almost immediately from Nuvema Town. Reshiram had gotten us to the route just as quickly as he had gotten us back home from N's castle. Landing down gracefully, both Hilda and I got off the dragon's back to turn and see Zekrom and N standing not too far from us. N had a bright smile on his face at seeing us both.

"Hilda, Ninetales!" He said cheerfully, watching as we both ran up to him. Hilda got him in a long hug, both of them extremely happy. I stood near them, my nine tails wrapping us in their warmth. Finally, N broke the hug he and Hilda had and crouched down, giving me a long hug.

"It's so good to see you alright," Both me and Hilda said as he finally let go of me and stood up.

"Ah yes. I'll tell you, the Johto region is truly stunning and filled with great trainers, I was immediately accepted into the region and allowed to train until I thought I was strong enough to come back," N explained and looked at me. "And Ninetales, I ran across your old trainer. I roughed him up good both in a Pokémon battle and in a small scuffle. He won't ever abuse a Pokémon again, that much I'm sure of."

"He didn't hurt you too bad?" I asked, worried that N might have actually had some horrible damage done to him in that 'small scuffle' as he referred it to.

"Ah, no. I'm perfectly fine. The guy was a wimp; he didn't even know how to fight properly with his fists. Trust me when I say this, Ninetales, his Pokémon were not happy with him," N said as he looked away a bit. "So I made him release his Pokémon before turning him into the authorities for Pokémon abuse."

"Good, that brute deserves to be in jail for abusing Pokémon like that," Hilda spat, amazing N with her hostility.

N gave a blink. "Ah, um, true…" He said, picking his words carefully. "Anyways… I'm sure you know I want to battle you. I've gotten much stronger and I'm looking forward to battling you," he finished, giving Hilda a competitive smile to which she responded with the same smile.

"Of course," Hilda said and whistled sharply, causing Reshiram to come over, roaring at Zekrom who roared back. "Looks like the dragons are ready for battle," she said with pride as the two dragons looked at each other, both practically boring holes into each other.

"Let's do this!" The two said, stepping back as both the dragons got into the battlefield. Immediately, the two were fighting. In a matter of seconds, though, Zekrom had fainted and was replaced with an Archeops.

The battling continued and I noticed several things. First, N had gotten much much stronger. He was practically sweeping Hilda's entire team. He still had two Pokémon, not counting the one that was on the battlefield. Hilda, however, had only one Pokémon left and that was Reshiram who was pretty banged up. Things weren't going well, and I knew it.

"Hilda, you've lost your touch," N said, amazed as Reshiram fainted and N thought he had won. "It's sad, actually. You used to be so good until-" He was cut off by my fire hitting the weakened Zoroark, causing it to faint. I ran onto the battlefield, despite my heart telling me not to fight.

"N-Ninetales?" Hilda gasped, amazed by my sudden courage to fight. Everyone thought I was a mere pet… Apparently, they forgot my past trainer had taught me the best fire type moves.

N nearly face planted in sheer shock. His gentle spirited Ninetales, fighting him right now! It was odd to watch but it showed how strong of a bond I had grown to the female.

"Let's finish this!" I said, determination singing in my soul. I had forgotten the thrill of the fight, but now that I started to remember it, I remember the small thrill of it. How good it felt to win and make a trainer proud.

"Alright then, Ninetales. Let's see how well you can battle me!" N said, sending out his Vanilluxe.

Hilda watched, amazed at first before smirking. "Ninetales, would you listen to me if I told you what to do?" She asked and watched as I gave a curt nod.

"Of course, Hilda!" I said happily, listening intently as Hilda gave the command.

"Ninetales, use Fire Blast!" She called. Immediately, I breathed out the flame which immediately turned into the five point star creation, as I saw it, hitting the Vanilluxe which fainted from the sheer type disadvantage.

"Fine, I'll use my last Pokémon then," N said, throwing the Pokeball in the air which sent out a Carracosta. Hilda had a look of pure fear on her face, thinking that I wouldn't win.

"This battles over, Carracosta, charge up a Hydro Pump; full power," N commanded, watching as the turtle charged up the Hydro Pump. This would take a while and with its sturdy ability it might not have worked well… But, it was slower. I was faster. I could finish this thing easily… if I was fast. I opened my mouth and let off another Fire Blast which barely even affected the Water/Rock Pokémon. Maybe… just maybe, if I could get in a dark type move somewhere I could do it.

The Hydro Pump got stronger by the second and I looked at the growing water that was about to burst out of the Carracosta's mouth. I could get in one move before it was done charging up its power. I dashed forward, causing a dark aura to leave me in waves and head for the Carracosta who had taken much more damage this time.

That was all it took. The Dark Pulse attack broke the turtles charge and immediately the Hydro Pump dissipated into nothing but a few sprinkles of water. I gave a smirk, proud of myself there. I saved us some more time, hopefully.

"Ah, I didn't know she knew Dark Pulse," N said, amazed by my sudden showing of a new move.

"You don't know a lot about me then, N," I said defiantly as I gave a curt nod to Hilda. I once again opened my mouth and let out a flamethrower at the Carracosta who hadn't even managed to gather its bearings before it was engulfed in the flames and brought to a faint.

I stood next to Hilda, watching as N smiled at the Carracosta and returned it. Hilda was petting my fur happily, telling me what a strong girl I was and how grateful she was that I helped her despite the fact I hated battling.

"That was… amazing," N said slowly as he came up to us, staring at me in wonder as if a new secret about me would jump out of the surface. "I never expected a Ninetales to be clever enough to think through an attack and defeat a Pokémon despite the type disadvantages… You are truly a great Pokémon, Ninetales." He looked from me to Hilda who was still petting my fur in great happiness.

"She's such a great Pokémon," Hilda said to N, still shaking a bit. "She's so good at battling, it's a shame she dislikes it so much."

My head drooped a bit as well as my ears, thinking that I was only loved because of my great battling technique. Hilda immediately noticed this and gave me a strong hug.

"No, Ninetales. I don't think of you just as a trophy of great battling. You're a beautiful Pokémon who can do whatever they please whenever they want to," She said firmly, picking up my face and forcing me to look into her blue eyes. "You're a great Pokémon. You do not need to prove yourself by battling."

I looked over at N who also gave a curt nod. "Exactly, Ninetales. You're much more than that; you're a dear friend…" He said softly, looking at me back before clearing his throat. "Uh, I wanted to ask you two something…" N said softly, looking at Hilda who cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, N?" Hilda asked, curious as to what he was going to say. I also gave a nod, not saying anything in an effort to make things easier for me right now.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to come to Johto with me… It's a beautiful place there and there are tons more Ninetales for our dear Ninetales to meet… We could leave this accursed region and go live in Johto, all of us, together," N offered, obviously afraid of what we would say and do. I looked over at Hilda who was sitting there staring at N, her eyes wide.

"G-go to Johto? Away from the world I've always known?" Hilda whispered, looking over at me and immediately seeing that I wanted to go. I wanted to see my own kin. I wanted to live with N. Seeing me obviously gave her strength and she gave a strong nod. "I'd love to, N. It's about time we had a change of scenery."

N grew a large smile as he heard her response. Looking at me, he also saw I wanted to go too. "We'll finally be together," He said, sending out a now recovered Zekrom. Hilda took a full restore out of her bag and sent out her not-so-recovered Reshiram. She sprayed the dragon until it was at full strength again. Then she gave one to N who took it and also, helped his Zekrom gain more energy from the odd mixture.

Hilda then did the same to me, using the spray until I was as happy as I was before, dancing around in joy.

"Alright, let's go," N said cheerfully as he climbed onto Zekroms back. Both Hilda and I got onto Reshiram's back and we were off, to Johto. Away from Unova and Hilda's life. I looked down at the ocean and purred. It was beautiful to look at the water from the air and not some boring civilizations.

We were all together again… Hilda and I had our N. He had someone who could return his affections more than a Pokémon ever could. Not only that… but he had his all faithful Ninetales back.

The Ninetales who could do anything she wished.

That was the extent of our love and trust.

In all honesty, I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
